


ONE

by thehonorablekingerik



Series: The Court of King N'Jadaka [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Cocky Erik Killmonger, Erik Killmonger Angst, Erik Killmonger Lives, F/M, Post-Black Panther (2018), Protective Erik Killmonger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehonorablekingerik/pseuds/thehonorablekingerik
Summary: A series of random one-shots between King Erik Killmonger and his OC Queen.





	ONE

“What the fuck was all that Stephanie!?” Erik yelled as he slammed the bedroom door.

He followed his Queen, Stephanie; all the way to her chambers. He was pissed at her for starting an argument with him while they were in the meeting room.

“What you mean? You were wrong and you know it.” She said as she walked over to her beautiful vanity. She sat in her plush chair as she looked in the mirror undoing the up-do her long box braids were in.

Erik began to grind his teeth, his fists held tight. As he stood at the door looking at her. His dark angry eyes glaring at her.

“How you goin’ tell me what’s best for the people?! I know what’s best! You ain’t neva have to do none of the shit I had to do like all those niggas out there fightin’!!” He said walking closer to her as he pointed toward the large window.

The setting Wakandan sun cast a soft glow throughout the massive bedroom.

“Whatever nigga.” Was all she said as she finished undoing her up-do. Her braids falling gracefully onto her shoulder and down her back. She wasn’t paying any attention to Erik. She was annoyed at his antics. Since he became King he stuck to his promise of liberating all oppressed people around the world. Many missions were successful but others took time, a lot of time.

During this briefing in the palace meeting room, Erik became angry at one of the Wakandan generals for failing one of his missions. That’s when she had to step in and speak her mind, much to his displeasure.

Stephanie stood up and turn toward Erik. “I’m going to get ready for dinner, so can you please leave.” She said with a slight smile.

This really irritated Erik. He quickly made his way across her large bedroom. She didn’t even have time to react. Erik tightly grabbed her wrist. His focused dark eyes looking down at her.

“I’m not playing wit you.” He said, his voice deep, low and steady.

She could feel the anger radiating from deep within him. Her eyes were fixed on his grip around her wrist. She waited briefly before looking up at him and meeting his gaze. She looked into his eyes with a defiant gleam.

“Who said I was playin’ with you?” She said, she couldn’t help but slightly chuckle at him.

Erik raised an eyebrow at her before pulling her to the center of the room near the bed. Stephanie tried to resist but it was futile. Erik didn’t have to use any effort to tug her along.

He sat on the edge of the silky silver sheets that lined her bed. He briskly tossed Stephanie over his lap.

“Erik…what are you—”

SMACK.

Erik harshly slapped Stephanie’s delicate backside through her decorative purple dress.

She flinched a little as she turned to look back at Erik. She opened her mouth to speak.

SMACK.

Erik glared at her, a smirk danced across his lips.

“Shut up.” Was all he said.

Stephanie squirmed in his lap. Erik let out an amused laugh. His left hand dug into the small of her back keeping her on his lap. His right hand came down again.

SMACK.

The thin fabric of Stephanie’s dress did nothing to dampen the impact of Erik’s fat hands.

“Erik stop it, or—“

“Or what?” He said with amusement in his tone.

Erik was still pissed at Stephanie for putting him on the spot during the meeting, so he wanted to get back at her for it. He quickly thought of something that he knew would get on her nerves.

He hastily grabbed the bottom of her dress and ripped it, exposing her thick sepia colored thighs and ass.

Stephanie let out a loud gasp as she looked back at Erik, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

“What the fuck? You just ripped my dress!” She said still squirming in his lap.

Erik began to laugh loudly before lifting the thin band of her thong making it smack against her plump ass.

Stephanie let out a light yelp at the sting of impact. Turning back around, she burrowed her face deeper into the soft sheets of her bed as Erik slapped her ass rapidly with three hits.

SLAP.

SLAP.

SLAP.

Erik laughed over Stephanie’s cries of pain. He could see the slight reddening of her brown flesh from his work.

“Why are you doing this?” Stephanie asked her voice a bit strained.

Erik ignored her question, slapping her ass one more time.

“Fuck!” Stephanie yelled.

Erik gently rubbed his calloused hands over her sore cheeks. Stephanie welcomed the soothing touch.

“Say sorry.” Erik commanded.

Stephanie perked up, slightly turning around again. But just as she did Erik slapped her ass again. Harder.

Stephanie hissed.

“I’m not going to tell you again.” His deep voice boomed.

She could feel the desire laced in his words.

Stephanie was enjoying this game. She thought about giving into him for a second but decided against it. Erik knew this amused his Queen.

He tightly squeezed her ass before smacking it again.

“You think this is funny?” He said as he smacked her ass again.

Stephanie let out a soft moan. This was starting to turn her on. Erik played with her ass, making it jiggle as he waited for her response.

“No.” Was all she said.

“No what?”

She didn’t respond.

SLAP.

“No sir!”

Erik licked his lips as he smiled.

“Say sorry.” He commanded once again, this time gripping as much of her plump backside as he could in his hand as hard as he could.

Stephanie hissed again. She still said nothing. Her body became warm with passion, lust building in her moist center.

Erik knew she had a high tolerance for pain and he was willing to go further if he needed.

He bit his lip as his grin grew wider. He shook his head with a slight laugh.

“You goin’ be like that, huh?”

The muffled cries of Stephanie could be heard outside the massive doors of her bedroom. The two Dora Milaje guards that stood watch just outside turned to look at each other; an eyebrow raised. They weren’t sure what was going inside the Queen’s bedroom.

More cries could be heard, louder than the last.

One guard turned fully towards the door staring at the knob. She turned to her ally before asking. “Should we?” Her partner looked at her with concern laced with confusion.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The sound of three loud knocks startled Stephanie as she still laid in Erik’s lap. Her ass throbbing from pain. She looked at the door wondering who could be disturbing them.

“Erik…someone’s at the door.” She said.

Erik ignored her before spanking her again.

“Stop…it’s too much!” She yelled.

Erik only laughed.

“You know what I want to hear!” He said.

SMACK.

SMACK.

He continued to spank her. Stephanie finally had enough.

“I’m sorry Dadd—“

Stephanie’s apology was cut short as she watched two bald female bodyguards walk into her bedroom.

Erik’s head snapped toward the door. His eyes furrowed in frustration.

“Who the fuck told you to come in here?” He yelled.

The two Dora Milaje looked at both their Queen and King. They immediately turned away, embarrassed at what they saw.

“Sorry my King, we didn’t—“ one guard tired to speak but Erik cut her off.

“Get the fuck outta here!” He said pointing toward the door.


End file.
